


All-Stark Wizard

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, all-spark Wizard, film 1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: Megatron regardait l'enfant devant lui avec dépit. Les autobots bien que cela n'étaient pas connu, possédaient des âme-sœurs. A partir du moment où il se voyait, il se liait à cette âme.





	All-Stark Wizard

Megatron regardait l'enfant devant lui avec dépit. Les autobots bien que cela n'étaient pas connu, possédaient des âme-sœurs. A partir du moment où il se voyait, il se liait à cette âme. Les autobots ne se reproduisaient pas comme les humains. Il était crée à partir de l'énergie qui était converti grâce aux All-Spark.

 

La présence de leur âme-sœur entraînait un changement dans leur système qui crée alors cette énergie qui allait dans le All-Spark. Ils avaient donc comme devoir de rester à tout prix près de son âme-sœur. De toute façon, il était très désagréable de s'éloigner d'elle. Leur système était perturbé dans ce cas et cela était particulièrement désagréable.

 

Megatron maudit sa chance. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer sa destinée. Certes, maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il ferait en sorte qu'il reste à ces côtés. L'énergie que cela allait crée était bien trop importante pour la survie de sa race. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de chose mais Megatron voulait avant tout sauver les autobots. Les All-Spark ont presque tous été détruit. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait récupérer celui-ci. Sans lui la race pourrait s'éteindre.

 

Toutefois, il avait le devoir de protéger son âme-sœur avant le All-Spark. Elle était la plus vulnérable. Il doutait, en effet, que les humains détruisent une chose qui avait une telle technologie. Ils étaient bien trop avides pour cela.

 

Megatron soupira presque débiter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une âme-sœur humaine. Certes, il savait que cela était possible. Il suffisait de voir comment Bumblebee suivait et obéissait à l'humain pour savoir que les humains étaient des âmes-sœurs potentielles. Mais comme même, il détestait les humains, c'était des créatures primitives, arrogantes et avides qui l'avaient emprisonné pendant des années. Franchement il les haïssait. C'était vraiment ironique que son âme-sœur en soit un.

 

La seule chose qui le consolait s'était que l'adolescent, auquel il s'était lié, était assez agréable à regarder et qu'il ne semblait pas comme les autres humains qui couraient partout comme un troupeau de poule effrayée. L'adolescent brun aux yeux vert, au contraire, s'efforçait d'aider les personnes autour de lui. Il courait parmi les coups de feu pour aller chercher les blesser pour les mettre à l'abri. Cela était très courageux de sa part et cela montrait qu'il avait suffisamment de cran pour lui faire face. Par contre, si cela continuait ainsi, il allait se faire tuer, il n'était pas assez prudent.

 

Megatron courra rapidement vers l'enfant. Il l'agrippa avant de sauter et se transformer de telles sortes que l'adolescent se retrouve dans lui. Il détestait devoir quitter la bataille ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, l'humain n'aurait pas résisté. Il ordonna à son unité de se replier. Ils reviendraient plus tard reprendre le All-Spark.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Megatron se posa dans un désert de pierre à coté d'un hangar. Il fut rapidement suivit par les autres Deception. Il ne se retransforma pas tout de suite. Il devait prévenir les autres de la présence de son âme-sœur. Il devait aussi parler à l'adolescent avec qui il était lié. L'énergie produite grâce à la liaison, était plus importante si l'âme-sœur était heureuse. Megatron ne savait pas comment cela marchait mais c'était ainsi.

 

\- **J'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur** , dit Megatron. **Surveillez-le pour qu'il ne fuit pas mais ne lui faite pas de mal.**

 

Starscream avait envie de grogner. Il savait ce que représentait la liaison. Il n'était pas assez fou pour envisager de faire du mal à l'humain. Il regarda l'adolescent enfermer dans l'avion. Ce dernier semblait essayer de sortir de là. Bien qu'il pouvait sentir la peur de l'enfant, elle n'était pas aussi forte que ce qu'elle devait être. Ce gamin avait du cran, finalement peut-être que malgré le fait que c'était un humain, Megatron n'était pas si mal tombé.

 

\- **Bonjour humain, je m'appelle Megatron et toi comment te nommes-tu ?**

**\- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre ?** Demanda Harry froidement.

 

\- **Parce que je ne te libérerais pas temps que je n'ai pas de réponse ?**

**\- Harry, Harry Potter.**

**\- Bien Harry, tu vas rester ici avec nous un moment. N'essaye pas de t'enfuir tu es en plein milieu d'un désert, tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin.**

**\- Que me voulez-vous ?** Hurla Harry

 

Megatron aurait, s'il avait pu, grimacer à cause du volume. Son Compagnon avait apparemment le sang chaud. Il sentait que l'ambiance allait être assez explosif dans les premiers temps.

 

\- **Simplement faire connaissance** , dit doucement Megatron en essayant de pas faire apparaître sa colère qui commençait à monter en lui face à l'impertinence de l'humain.

 

\- **Apprendre à me connaître ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous attaquez la ville où je suis, vous tuez des centaines de personnes, vous manquez de me tuer et ensuite vous osez me dire que vous voulez me connaître !! Vous voulez aussi connaître toutes les personnes que vous avez tuées ?!**

**\- Ils le méritaient et j'avais plus de chose à penser que de les éviter.**

**\- Ils le méritaient !! La plupart des personnes ne connaissaient même pas votre existence avant aujourd'hui !**

**\- Oh que si ils le méritaient, j'ai été enfermé pendant des années par des humains qui passaient leur temps à faire des expériences sur moi. Ils possèdent aussi la seule chose qui pourrait sauver mon peuple. Ils nous l'ont volé et ils s'amusent à faire des expériences avec. Si jamais leur idiotie le détruise c'est la fin.**

 

Harry regarda le tableau de bord de l'avion. Cette journée avait été mouvementée. Tout cela avait commencé à cause que Dudley avait absolument allé en Amérique pour aller dans un nouveau parc d'attractions. Ils avaient emmené Harry malgré eux car ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser Harry seul aux 4 Privet Drive. Non seulement ces monstres ne le permettraient pas mais en plus selon eux Harry allait détruire la maison. Il l'avait donc emmené mais avait laissé Harry en ville pendant qu'il partait visiter l'Amérique.

 

Harry avait cru qu'il allait passer les meilleures vacances possibles. Il était tellement heureux de ne pas avoir à supporter les Dursley pendant toute la journée. Harry savait que son oncle allait se défouler avec lui le soir, mais cela n'avait pas diminué son bonheur. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il quittait l'Angleterre. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup voyagé, cela serait pour lui une expérience inoubliable.

 

Harry avait passé sa journée à visiter avant que des explosions ne se produisent. Harry avait maudit sa chance. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et il se trouvait sous le feu de robot géant. Franchement comment diable cela pouvait-il se produire. Il n'avait même pas sa baguette pour se défendre grâce aux Dusleys.

 

Rapidement Harry partie aider les blesser. Les habitants n'avaient pas contrairement à lui l'habitude des combats. Ils courraient donc dans tous les sens, sans garder une tête suffisamment froide pour aider les blesser à se mettre à l'abri.

 

Sa chance était encore plus forte que ce qu'il pensait. En effet alors qu'il était entrain d'aider une femme à aller se mettre à l'abri, un des robots l'avait attrapé et sans savoir comment il s'était retrouvé dans un avion.

 

Il lui était arrivé beaucoup de chose mais il avouait que même avec ces normes particulières larges, cet événement était l'un des plus choquants de sa vie.

 

Vraiment sa journée avait été chargée d'émotion. Mais si ce que Megatron avait dit était vrai alors Harry pouvait un peu le comprendre. Harry ne doutait pas que si certain scientifique Moldu venait à s'apercevoir qu'il était un sorcier, il finirait enfermer et étudier. Même si Harry n'aimait pas le fait que le robot ait tué tant de personne, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu proche de lui, surtout s'il n'avait combattu que pour sauver son peuple. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver cette chose qui était essentielle pour le peuple de robot géant en échange qu'ils laissent les humains tranquilles.

 

**\- Quelle est cette chose qui sauverait ton peuple ?**

 

\- **C'est le All-Spark. Pour se reproduire nous avons besoin l'énergie du All-Spark, c'est le seul moyen. Celui qui se trouve sur Terre est le dernier qu'il reste. S'il est détruit mon peuple sera voué à la destruction. C'est un objet unique et précieux. Les humains ont joué avec. Il s'amusait à donner vie à des enfants avant de les détruire. Pendant des années j'ai entendu les cris des enfants de mon peuple sans pouvoir rien faire. Alors ne me dit pas qu'il ne mérite pas ma colère.**

**\- Je suis désolé** , dit sincèrement Harry. **Je vais vous aider à le récupérer.**

**\- Pas maintenant. Tu es fatigué. Je vais ouvrir la porte. Sors mais ne t'enfuis pas ou tu le regretteras.**

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment Mégatron mais bon il ne connaissait pas vraiment les robots géants. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, perdu au milieu de nulle part il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

 

Megatron regarda Harry sortir. Peut-être qu'ils pourront s'entendre. Le garçon était apparemment tolérant et avait le cran de lui faire face. Il lui parlait comme si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas si étrange que cela. En plus, l'adolescent semblait vouloir les aider. Megatron avait été agréablement surpris. Il était toujours plus facile d'avoir son Compagnon dans le même camp. Par contre il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. Quand le brun lui avait dit son nom, Megatron avait rapidement vérifié son identité et ces là que les choses étranges étaient arrivés. Harry existait jusqu'à ce qu'il est 11 ans, il n'y avait après aucune donner qui confirmait sa survie à par un vol d'avion cette nuit. A ce qu'il savait des humains, Harry devait être sous protection de son gouvernement. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose car ils feront sûrement tout pour le retrouver.

 

Megatron repris sa forme originelle. Harry ne s'était pas enfui. Tant mieux, il était préférable d'avoir un Compagnon obéissant plutôt qu'un rebel. Il ferait peut-être un bel animal de compagnie.

 

Il attrapa délicatement Harry pour ne pas le blesser et il l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'hangar. Les humains n'étaient pas très résistants à la chaleur. Il aurait pu laisser l'adolescent marcher mais il préférait que son âme-sœur s'habitue à sa présence.

 

Megatron posa l'enfant au sol.

 

\- **Je dois parler à mes autobots, cela va prendre un moment tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais ne sort pas de l'hangar**. Ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner vers les guerriers de son peuple présent.

 

Harry parti un peu plus loin et s'assit. Il n'avait pas envie de loupé ce qu'il allait se passer il pourrait peut-être capter des informations qui lui sera utile. Malheureusement il désenchanta rapidement. Les robots parlaient dans leur langue d'origine, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il soupira et se leva. Autant aller explorer, il sentait qu'il allait rester longtemps ici, autant trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

\- **Alors comme cela, après des milliers d'années de solitude tu te trouves enfin quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui, un humain** , se moqua Barricade.

 

Megatron le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Il savait que Barricade se contentait de le taquiner ce n'était pas un geste de méchanceté ou de rébellion.

 

\- **Arrête de t'amuser Barricade, la situation est sérieuse. Megatron comptes-tu toujours nous aider à récupérer le All-Spark.**

**\- Bien sur qu'il va le faire.**

**\- Je te rappelle Barricade, qu'il est maintenant lié avec un humain et que si Megatron nous aide, il va sûrement tuer d'autres humains ce que son âme-sœur n'apprécierait pas.**

**\- Harry est correct comme humain. Il ne m'empêche pas continuer. D'une certaine façon j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend. Il m'a même proposé son aide** , dit Megatron en souriant.

 

\- **Tu ne comptes tout de même pas accepter et faire comme Bumblebee et l'emmener au combat. Les humains sont très fragiles, il se ferait rapidement tuer !**

**\- Je ne suis pas stupide Starscream** , rugit Megatron. **Je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver.**

Megatron était sincère en disant cela. Il ne le connaissait pas encore Harry mais il le maintiendrait en sécurité même si ce dernier se révèlerait insupportable. Protéger l'âme-sœur était l'un des devoir premier d'un Autobots. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas combattre s'il n'était pas sur que Harry était en sécurité. Il ne savait pas comment Bumblebee faisait mais c'était pour lui impossible. Son système ne le supporterait pas.

 

Un cri interrompit ces pensées. Il se précipita vers la provenance du bruit. Il priait pour que Harry ne se soit pas blesser.

 

Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Derrière des caisses, Harry était assit entourer de jeunes Autobots. Quand les jeunes robots l'aperçurent, ils se placèrent devant Harry pour le protéger. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il avait scanné la zone pour être sur qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait blesser Harry. De plus il n'y avait normalement pas d'autre Autobot que le clan Optimus et le clan des Déceptions.

 

Le comportement de Harry était étrange. Après le choc passé, il essayait d'attraper les jeunes pour les mettre derrière lui pour les protégés. De plus Harry n'osait pas le regarder comme s'il avait peur de lui, plus peur que quand il s'était rencontré. Cela était particulièrement désagréable à voir pour lui.

 

- **Harry pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ?** demanda sévèrement Megatron.

 

\- **Euh.. Je…** Bredouilla Harry.

 

\- **Tu quoi ?** Insista-t-il.

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait trouvé dans un coin du hangar des téléphones et des ordinateurs. Il avait essayé de les utiliser pour envoyer un message à l'ordre pour les rassurer mais il n'était pas habitué à utiliser les technologies. Il avait donc pris un moment avant de simplement trouver comment les allumés. Il avait ensuite commencé à les tripotés et c'est là que cela s'était gâté. Les machines avaient commencé à se transformer en mini robots. Harry avait crié sous le choque. Il regrettait maintenant de le faire. Les mini-robots n'avaient pas l'air très menaçant envers lui et Megatron qui été venu, alerté par son cri, était furieux.

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le calmer. Il se doutait que cela a été la faute à sa magie. Il savait que la magie pouvait donner vie à un objet, un peu comme l'avait fait Mr Weasley avec sa voiture. Mais il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il était un sorcier. Sinon le robot pourrait s'en prendre à lui.

 

 **\- Tu ne touches pas Spark Harry !** Hurla l'un des mini-Autobots.

 

\- **Spark Harry ? Vous voulez dire que c'est Harry qui vous a crée ?** Demanda Megatron incrédule.

 

L'ensemble des enfants Autobots, se mirent à crier en hochant la tête pour approuver.

 

Ce n'était pas possible. Comment un enfant humain pouvait-il faire cela ? Il avait été sur Terre depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas ce pouvoir.

 

**\- Harry as-tu une explication à donner ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'essayais juste de les faire fonctionner et ils se sont ensuite animés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 

Megatron regarda attentivement Harry avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir Megatron s'éloigné de lui, lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas que le géant robot soit fâché contre lui. Il se leva et couru derrière lui mais quand il est arrivé dehors Megatron était déjà partir. Il essaya de le chercher mais il fut rapidement arrêté par le Robot qui ressemblait à une voiture de police et il fut ramené à l'intérieur.

 

Malgré la présence des Minis et des autres Deceptions qui essayait de le distraire, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste. Il ne savait comment cela était possible. Il avait l'impression d'être lié à Mégatron. C'était comme-ci ces pouvoirs appelaient le chef des Deceptions, que ce dernier était une partie de lui. Il avait un peu appris sur l'histoire de la planète mais il avait surtout joué avec les Minis. Avec Barricade et Bonecrusher, il les avait tous nommé mais il avait gardé le nom de Minis pour désigner la petite bande.

 

Ils n'étaient pas nés depuis quelques heures qu'ils étaient déjà de vrai terreur. Ils avaient prit pour cible Starscream même s'il ne cessait de se plaindre Harry savait que Starscream les adorait. Les enfants étaient tellement rares qu'ils étaient appréciés.

 

Harry entendit un bruit dehors. Il se leva aussitôt alors que les Deceptions se mirent devant Harry pour le protéger. Peu de temps après, Megatron apparu. Il était légèrement différents sa carrosserie était légèrement plus clair mais Harry le reconnu aussitôt.

 

Harry échappa à ses protecteurs et se précipitera vers Megatron.

 

Megatron vit son compagnon courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ces bras. Il se pencha et prit Harry dans ces mains pour le mettre contre-lui. Megatron ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Harry. Ce dernier avait la réaction d'un Autobot qui avait été éloigné depuis trop longtemps de son Compagnon. En effet Harry tremblait contre lui à moitié en pleurant. Megatron s'assit et attendit que la crise soit passée.

 

 **\- Je suis désolé** , murmura Harry contre le chef des Deceptions.

 

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout Harry. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'étais juste choqué, j'avais besoin de réfléchir tranquillement. Je suis aussi allé chercher quelques téléphones pour que tu me montres ton pouvoir. Harry si vraiment c'est toi qui a fait cela, tu pourras sauver le peuple des Autobots. Cela change tout.**

 

Harry regarda Megatron. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être en colère. Il était plutôt fermer comme s'il ne voulait pas espérer qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de sauver son peuple.

 

Harry vit des petits téléphones dans l'autre main de Megatron. Avec agilité, il sauta dans l'autre main faisant une grande peur au chef des Déception. Une fois arrivé il s'assit et s'amusa avec les téléphones. Comme la dernière fois, après quelques minutes, les téléphones commencèrent à bouger et à se transformer. De nouveaux Minis furent crée.

 

\- **Harry ! C’est merveilleux !** , dit Megatron extasié.

 

Harry lui souri avant de s'effondrer.

 

 **\- Harry !** S'écrira Megatron et les Minis.

 

\- **Rien… Fatigue…** Murmura Harry.

 

Megatron déposa délicatement Harry sur le sol avant de se transformer. La forme de Megatron était toujours un avion de guerre mais celui si semblait plus grand et confortable.

 

\- **Entre Harry et repose toi** , ordonna Megatron.

 

Harry obéit sans réfléchir, il était trop fatigué. Il vu avec plaisir, derrière le siège de pilotage une petite pièce avec un lit avec une petite table de nuit. Il remercia Megatron avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Megatron regarda Harry dormir. L'humain était étonnant. Il l'avait détesté au début mais très vite, il s'était attaché. Il en revenait pas qu'il ne le connaissait pas que depuis quelques heures. L'adolescent avait une énergie étrange qui n'était pas présente chez les autres humains. Cette énergie était sûrement la cause de son pouvoir et de son étrange comportement.

 

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué qu’Harry se comportait comme s'il savait instinctivement que leurs âmes étaient liées. Il devait parler de cela avec Harry. Il devait lui dire qu'il était Compagnon. Megatron bien qu'il était un peu stressé mais il avait confiance en le brun pour bien le prendre. Megatron n'en revenait pas mais il trouvait l'adolescent assez mignon.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait bien, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des années.

 

\- **Bien dormi Harry ?** Demanda une voix.

 

Harry sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il dormait à l'intérieur de Megatron. Il se leva et alla s'assoire dans le siège de pilotage.

 

**\- Oui merci.**

**\- Harry, il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose. Tu vois les Autobots se reproduise avec de l'énergie. L’All-Spark collecte l'énergie que produisent les Autobots sous certaines conditions. Pour que nous créions cette énergie, il faut que nous soyons près de notre âme-sœur et que cette dernière soit heureuse. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.**

**\- Je suis votre âme-sœur, c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui. Dès que je vous ai vue, je l'ai su. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à accepter, que je vous ai en plus kidnappé et que je suis un extraterrestre, une chose que vous ignorer l'existence il y a quelques jours mais j'aimerai que vous me laissiez une chance.**

**\- Je me sens attirer par vous comme si je savais inconsciemment que nous sommes liés** , murmura Harry.

**\- J'ai vue cela. Jamais encore je n'avais vu d'humain réagir comme vous l'avez fait hier soir. Vous vous êtes comporté comme un Autobot, vous avez les mêmes symptômes du à l'éloignement. Cela aurait du être impossible. Mais tu sembles ne rien faire comme tout le monde, puisque normalement tu n'aurais jamais du pouvoir crée les Minis.**

 

Harry rougit et détourna le regard, il ne pouvait pas dire que sa magie se sentait liée et qu'elle provoquait toute sorte d'évènement dans sa vie.

**\- Alors Harry Potter, acceptez-vous de rester à mes cotés ?**

**\- Oui !**

 

Harry n'avait pas prit longtemps à réfléchir, il n'y avait rien dans ce monde qui l'empêche de rester. Au coté de Megatron, Harry sentait que rien ne pouvait plus le blesser, ni les Dursley, ni Voldemort, ni même le Ministère. Il savait bien que sa vie ne serait certainement pas tranquille mais sa magie chantait tellement sa joie qu’Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir en sécurité.

 

**FIN**


End file.
